The Wonderful Witch of the West
by darkgemwildcat
Summary: 5 months after Glinda took power in Oz, Elphaba discovers a plot to murder her friend. desprete to help she and Fiyero return to Oz more then one ememy returns, bringing someone unexpected. when things turn for the worst, will good prevail? Fiyeraba Gloq?
1. The Plot

**A/N so this is my second attempt at something for Wicked. So please tell me what you think, as long as it's not a flame, everyone hate those things, and I wouldn't give you one. So review please, if you have a soul… just kidding. And HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

**Disclaimer: if I owned Wicked, it would be a movie NOW. **

Five months. It had been five months since the Wicked Witch of the West was killed, five months since the Wizard had left Oz in his balloon, five months since Madame Morrible had been thrown in prison, and five months since Glinda the Good had taken over Oz.

Glinda had everything she always wanted, a palace in the Emerald City, more than enough money, and all of Oz loved her, and respected her new leadership.

But something was missing, no, lost. Forever.

At night, when the rest of the Emerald City was fast asleep, she cried for the loss of Elphie. _If anyone deserved to live along and happy life, _Glinda thought. _It was Elphie. _

_But crying can't bring her back._

The sun had set an hour ago, turning the trees in the forest into dark, ominous shapes, but the women running through them paid no attention to them, working, instead, on keeping up with the Fox, who had overheard something strange was going on in the woods and had brought the women to investigate with him. Unable to see in the dark as well as the Fox, the women tripped over a tree root, holding out her green skinned arms to catch her fall as she stumbled face forward in to the leaves and dirt.

Cursing under her breath, Elphaba stood, not caring to wipe off her black dress. As silently as a shadow, she walked towards where she had last seen the Fox.

Five minutes later, she found him, staring ahead, his red bushy tail swishing back and forth. Elphaba saw at once what the Fox had found; it seemed to be a campsite, though for all she knew this was an entirely deserted area, and the only people for miles around were only her and Fiyero. Who were these people and what were they doing here?

She heard gruff, loud male voices, seemingly arguing amongst themselves. Quietly, she got in a crouch and shuffled forward, her heart hammering in her chest, if they found her, and worse, recognized her, what little of a life she had left would be over.

Closer, she could make out that there were about five men around a large campfire, dressed in some sort of uniform, almost like the Gale Force in Oz had, but in blood red. Elphaba listened hard to hear their conversation.

"NO WE MUST ACT NOW! BEFORE THAT SILLY GIRL REALISES THAT NOT ALL OF THE PEOPLE IN OZ ARE LOYAL TO HER!"

Elphaba's eyes grew wide, she was far from Oz, being now in the land of yet it seemed these people had come from there. And there was something else; could it be possible they were speaking of Glinda?

"I say we go back to Oz and free Madame Morrible from prison. That way we actually have a chance at assassinating Glinda the Good!" another yelled.

Elphaba froze. No. no, no no, no, no. Glinda. Glinda was in danger.

And Elphaba was the only one who knew.

"We have to go back to Oz!" Elphaba yelled, pacing around the small kitchen, running her hands through her long raven hair. She looked at Fiyero, who had said nothing during the time that Elphaba had recounted her story, only sitting at the table and watching her with his bright azure eyes. During the five months they had been in hiding, Elphaba had managed to turn him back to his former human self without the use of the Grimmerie, which she had left with Glinda. She was proud to have done something good for someone for a change and she could tell, even though he claimed that it didn't matter to him, that Fiyero was glad to no longer be a scarecrow, he had been too flammable for both of their likings.

"Well, are you just going to sit there? I would have though you would have disagreed with me by now." Elphaba said.

Fiyero sighed, looking at his hands, "Why bother disagreeing with you Fae? When I know that whatever I say, you'll end up going anyways during the middle of the night leaving a simple note on the bedside table. The only thing I can do is go with you and hope, between the two of us, that we won't be killed."

Elphaba grinned, walking across the kitchen to where Fiyero sat. Fiyero pulled his chair out a few feet from the table and Elphaba sat on his lap, looking into his blue eyes. She smiled as Fiyero played with a strand of her hair, and then leaned in close to her and kissed her gently. Elphaba briefly smiled against his lips before she kissed him back, tangling her emerald hands in his light brown hair. One of his arms wound around her thin waist, pulling her even closer up against him, the other hand wound through her long black hair. After what was about several minutes, slowly, Fiyero trailed his lips down her neck, murmuring to her, "I should agree with you more often, Fae. When do you plan on us leaving?"

Elphaba smiled. "We should leave as soon as possible after all, all we know is that this sort of resistance is planning on freeing Madame Morrible from prison, and then assassinate Glinda, who may or may not know of said resistance." She paused as his lips trailed down to where her neck met her shoulder, kissing her more fiercely. "Fiyero? Did you hear what I just said?" she snapped, as Fiyero had been kissing her neck the entire time she had been talking, and Elphaba had no idea if he had been even listening to the answer to his question.

"Resistance…" He muttered against her skin, "Mmmmmmm…Something about…Prison… "

Elphaba forced his head up to look into her eyes. "Fiyero! This is serious! Glinda is in danger!"

Fiyero sighed, taking her green hands from his face and enveloped them in his own. "You're really set on stopping this assassination attempt no matter what the costs are? Fae, if you're found- No, if we're found, by any side, they will not hesitate to kill you, me, they might take to Glinda, but they won't even consider capturing you! How can we stop this from happening without either causing suspicion, or making it know to all of Oz that we are alive?"

Elphaba shook her head, looking down at their intertwined hands. Slowly she looked up into his eyes and admitted, "I don't know yet. But I can't let this happen! We just have to do something soon, and the longer we procrastinate, the higher the chance that we'll be too late!"

Fiyero nodded. "You're right. Come on, we have to pack, we should leave before the morning comes."

According to the large clock in her room, the time was well past midnight, and Glinda had fallen into an uneasy sleep. She often tried not succumb to the sleep that, even though she desperately needed it, as she worked tirelessly to restore Oz back into a fair and united country, she couldn't bear the nightmares that she was tormented with whenever she drifted off into slumber. They were always the same ones, filled with the sounds of Elphie's screams as she was killed, and images of ghostly smoke rising around Glinda, stray tendrils reaching out, trapping her and holding her in a bone crushing grip that always rendered her gasping for breath.

But then she was in a field, no not any field, the cornfield, where the guards had taken Fiyero to be beaten until he told them where Elphaba was, and she saw him getting tortured, and heard his screams as bones were broken and crushed, and horrid blades cut at his flesh, turning the dry ground into a sea of blood. She heard the shouts of the guards demanding to know Elphaba's whereabouts, and Fiyero yelling that he wouldn't ever tell them. More screams, and more sounds of bones splintering. Then the sounds of Elphaba's last screams joined into the chorus and fire lit up all around her and…

BOOM!

Glinda sat up in her bed, gasping for breath and looking around franticly. Was it just her or did that boom she heard before she woke up seem awfully real? She listened hard, and then suddenly another blast sounded throughout the castle, shaking the ground.

Glinda was up in a flash and had already pulled on the first dress she saw out of her closet and grabbed the Grimmerie when loud fists banged on her door. When she opened it she saw a group of the palace guards, covered with soot and dust. The first one spoke.

"Your Goodness, the prisoner Madame Morrible has escaped."

**A/N REVIEWS ARE LOVE! If you review you will have a fantastic and **_**wicked **_**2011! WOO HOO! What could be better than that? Nothing. **

.


	2. Return to Oz

**A/N: So today in choir class, I almost passed out because it turns out we are doing "For Good" in our next concert! I was SOOOOO happy I decided to celebrate by posting a new chapter! **

**Well a HUGE thank you to AliceCullenForever101 who reviewed last chapter! Come on people! I know how many people clicked on this! PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE! If you do, I'll give you Wicked cupcakes! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wicked, there would be a movie.**

Glinda froze. Madame Morrible had escaped?

"How did this happen?" Glinda asked, stepping out of her room. "And shouldn't you be trying to capture her?"

"We're not sure how she could have escaped, Your Goodness," one of the guards explained stepping forward to address her, "The cell where she was being kept was highly protected by magical spells, she couldn't have escaped by herself. Someone must have helped her. As for capturing her, we tried but she disappeared into a cyclone. Shall we send out search parties, Your Goodness?"

Glinda shook her head, "No she could be anywhere. Instead I want you to make sure every soul in Oz knows of what has happened, and to keep a sharp look out. Madame Morrible is extremely dangerous and I don't want her harming any unknowing citizens. Is that clear?"

"Yes your Goodness!" the guards said in unison, walking down the hall.

Glinda fell back against the door frame, exhausted, it was only her fifth month in power and already she had her first disaster. _Oh Elphie. _She thought, _what would you do?_

"FAE!" Fiyero yelled, shaking Elphaba awake.

"What? What's happening?" Elphaba shot up from the ground where she had been sleeping, suddenly awake and looking for the threat. She looked to Fiyero, who was crouching next to her. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

"Morrible's escaped." He said quietly, his voice filled with dread.

Elphaba sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest, burying her face in the fabric of her dress. "Do you know if Glinda's aware of the assassination plan?" she mumbled in to the rough material.

"As far as I know, she doesn't." Fiyero answered, rubbing her back gently. Elphaba shivered in the cold night air. "I couldn't stay in the village I got the information in long enough to find out for sure, there was a chance someone might recognize me as the traitor Captain of the Guard now that I'm human again."

Elphaba nodded, looking up at him, "We should get going then. It's still a few hours until we reach the Emerald City."

"Right." Fiyero said, helping her up, and then kissing her on the cheek.

Glinda felt it was her duty to keep the citizens of Oz well informed, to tell them the truth of what was going on, not using smoke and mirrors like a certain Wizard had in his reign. Therefore she had to tell the citizens what had happened the previous night.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda began, "I am sure you have all heard rumors surrounding the events of last night, the truth is that a high security prisoner has escaped, be on the alert, she is very dangerous, and should not be crossed." There was movement in the back of the crowd, Glinda ignored it. "If anyone sees her, they are to alert the Gale Force at once, and should not dare approach her."

Elphaba and Fiyero walked through the crowd gathered to listen to Glinda's speech. Both wore long cloaks with the hoods pulled over their heads to disguise their faces. Elphaba wore long gloves and a scarf pulled up to cover her neck and face to her nose. Luckily the season was in late fall, and everyone in the square was dressed heavily in order to keep out the cold, biting wind. Elphaba had to admit what she and Fiyero were doing was incredibly stupid, but as she had pointed out to Fiyero earlier, Glinda was a sitting duck on that balcony. It honestly would not be difficult in the slightest to push through the crowd and shoot Glinda with a rifle.

Elphaba watched Glinda; her friend seemed tired, like she wasn't getting proper sleep. She also seemed more powerful, more like a country's ruler, not some brainless figure head, as she had been. She was pulled out of her thoughts when someone crashed into her, knocking her aside. Elphaba stumbled, and would've fallen if Fiyero had not caught her. Glaring from under her hood at the man who had almost knocked her over without a word of apology, she was about to yell an insult when she saw that under his coat he was wearing one of the blood red uniforms she had seen on the assassins that night in the forest.

Stunned, she turned to Fiyero, who saw her face and asked, "What is it? What's wrong Fae?"

"That man who crashed into me, he's one of the assassins!" she hissed, making sure no one heard her. Fiyero looked up, looking towards the assassin shuffling his way through the crowd towards Glinda.

"Come on." He said, grabbing her gloved hand that wasn't holding her broom hidden under her cloak, and pulled her through the crowd after the assassin.

As Glinda spoke, she couldn't help but feel something was wrong. Something didn't feel right. Then she knew.

There was a shout from below, someone stepped from the crowd, waving a rifle in the air. The crowd ran from the man, and the place guards ran in the opposite direction.

"SHE'S DESTROYING OZ!" the man yelled, pointing the gun at her. Frozen with fear, Glinda couldn't move, only stare at the gun that was about to end her life.

There were two more shouts, and the bang of a rifle. Then Glinda was knocked to the ground by a person barreling in to her.

A few seconds later, the guards got to the would-be assassin to find him restrained by a cloaked figure, who tried to run, but was stopped by the guards, who stopped him to find out the identity of the hero who saved Glinda the Good's life, and pulled back his hood to realize in utter shock that he was the traitor Prince of the Vinkus and Captain of the Guard, Fiyero Tiggular.

The first guard to find his voice stammered out, "You're under arrest."

Glinda, a bit disoriented from her fall, made her way to her feet and turned to find a person covered in a black cloak on the ground as well, who must've been the one to knock her out of the way. "Thank you so much! I-" She stopped, looking at her rescuer for the first time. No, it wasn't possible. She had hit her head when she had fallen, or she was dead. But still she whispered, "Elphie?" crouching down to her friends' level, as she was still on the floor. "Is it really you?"

"No, it's a ghost come back to haunt you." She replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"ELPHIE! IT IS YOU!" Glinda squealed, throwing her arms around Elphaba in a tight hug. Elphaba gasped, and Glinda pulled back to find her green friend clutching her side, blood seeping through her fingers.

"Elphie, you're hurt." Glinda said, "Hold on I'll get someone to help."

"GLINDA NO!" Elphaba yelled with as much strength as she could, "No one can know I'm alive." She tried to get up and grab her broom few feet away, but didn't have the strength.

The guards then bust though the door onto the balcony to find Glinda crouched next to a wounded Wicked Witch of the West.

**OOOOO A CLIFFHANGER! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please review! I really must hear your thoughts on this so far! Reviews are love. **


	3. What Happened?

**A/N: OK thanks for the reviews, to those who reviewed! Anyways I hope you like the next chapter! Sorry it took me so long to update, there are a BUNCH of reasons, one of them being my computer had been confiscated due to a bad grade in Spanish… anyways, so I saw Wicked for the 8****th**** time last Wednesday! I went all the way to the Gershwin Theater in New York to see it. Teal Wicks did pretty good! **

**Disclaimer: Wicked is not mine. Excuse me while I go cry in the corner…**

"Your Goodness! Stand back!" yelled one of the guards as he pointed his rifle at a now-unconscious Elphaba.

"No." ordered Glinda, standing up and drawing herself up to her full height. "You stand back, and don't point that at her!" Glinda yelled, gesturing to the rifle. Confused, the guard did as he was told. Then another group of guards bust onto the balcony. "Oz knows how he survived, Your Goodness, but he wanted to talk to you." Then one of the guards walked forward, pushing someone whose hands were bound behind his back to the ground at her feet. Another guard yanked back his head and Glinda gasped.

"Fiyero?" She asked. Fiyero smiled darkly.

"You weren't supposed to know we were alive." He said.

"I want you to release him immediately." Glinda said, stunned, to one of the guards, who gave her an odd look. "Now." She added, glaring. The guard obeyed, taking out a knife and cutting the bindings around Fiyero's wrists.

"What of the Witch, Your Goodness?" another guard asked, gesturing to Elphaba.

"What do you think? Take her to the healers. Don't you dare let her die, do you understand me?"

The guard stuttered, confused, before saying, "Yes, Your Goodness."

Elphaba opened her eyes, wondering where she was. Then it all came back to her, Morrible's escape, the assassin, Glinda…

Elphaba quickly shot up, then gasped as sharp pain shot through her body. Upon closer examination, she found her waist was covered in bandages. Struggling to stand, and hating every moment of this weakness, she had almost stood when with a rapid clicking of heels, Glinda came from behind a door and lightly pushed Elphaba back down on the bed. "Elphie" she said, "Everything is fine, Fiyero is as well, he's just outside the door."

Elphaba sighed then asked, "What happened Glinda, after I fell unconscious?"

Glinda sighed herself, then pulled a chair from a nearby table over to Elphaba and sat down then she began her story. "The guards were going to kill you, and Fiyero. The people witnessed everything and know that you're alive. I haven't said anything to them yet, but they're going to want answers, oh Elphie, I don't know what to do!" Glinda cried, putting her face in her hands.

"It's alright Glinda we'll think of something." Elphaba said soothingly, patting her friend's hand.

"Alright, I guess so." Glinda said, picking her face up. "Now it's my turn. Elphaba Thropp, where in Oz's name have you been? I thought you were dead! How could you just leave me like that?" Glinda said, more sad sounding then angry.

"I wanted to tell you that we were alive Glinda, I did, but Fiyero and I both agreed we weren't safe in Oz anymore. We had to leave, or we would never be safe."

"You couldn't just tell me your plan? I thought you were dead Elphie! I cried myself to sleep every night, just wishing I could have done something different so that you wouldn't be dead!" Glinda was crying now, with tears running quickly down her cheeks and smudging her makeup. She didn't seem to take notice or care. "Didn't you trust me not to turn you in? I would've never done that, Elphie, you know that!"

"Glinda, Glinda, shhhh. It's alright." Elphaba said softly patting the blonde's hand. "I couldn't tell you, because telling you would just make it hurt more to say goodbye. It would be easier for you to accept my death then to wonder constantly where I was, and if I was safe. You had a country to run, and you needed me gone to do that." Elphaba finished.

"Then why did you come back? By the way your timing was excellent." A small smile light on Glinda's face as she said that.

"Glinda," Elphaba said, holding her friends hand tightly. "What I'm going to say won't be easy for you to hear, but you have to trust me on this, alright?" Glinda nodded, and Elphaba continued, "While Fiyero and I were still in hiding, I came across some sort resistance in the woods. The same group of people that that man who tried to kill you belongs to. They're going to help Madame Morrible escape from prison and-"

"ELPHIE!" Glinda interjected, "Morrible has already escaped."

"She has? When?" Elphaba demanded, struggling to prop herself up on her elbows.

"Last night. There was some sort of an explosion, luckily no one was killed or seriously hurt, did you even listen to my speech?"

"Sorry, I was too busy trying not to be seen and stopping a murderer." Elphaba shot back sarcastically. "I think that there is possibly an army of resistance members, we could be in serious danger, with or without Morrible locked away in prison." Elphaba finished and the two sat in silence for a while.

"So are you two all caught up in each other's life stories?" Fiyero said walking through the door.

Elphaba laughed. "Not entirely." She said.

"Well did you tell Glinda about your little stunt that turned me into a Scarecrow?"

Glinda gasped. "That was you?"

"Apparently not" Fiyero said, grinning, and pulling over a chair. "Do you want to tell her Fae? Or should I?"

"Wait." Said Glinda, "I'm confusified. I thought spells that were cast can't be reversed?"

"I found a loophole." Elphaba said simply. "You just have to say the spell you used backwards, and the effects will be reversed."

"Woahhhh" said Glinda, amazed.

The three laughed, and talked and joked on into the night.

**A/N: sorry again for not updating in a while. A million reasons, including, but not limited to, my stupid Spanish grade. Yeah, I should be studying for that class right now…. Don't really want too… so I'm here instead! Anyways, the Poll for this story is still open, so I need you to vote on whether or not you want Gloq in this story. And as always please review! **


End file.
